CanadianPharmacy
See also Canadian Pharmacy for a similar fraud. Information here will describe the version found in 2015 Description CanadianPharmacy is part of the EvaPharmacy fraud. All of its name servers are authoritative for any of the EvaPharmacy domain names. False Pretenses False: Claim of "CIPA Rx" approval Though the link is displayed, there is no such approval from the CIPA. Representatives from CIPA http://www.ciparx.ca/ were contacted regarding this claim, and they responded by saying that no such company (Canadian Pharmacy) is listed in their records, nor has any such company ever been approved by CIPA. The so-called "Licence #" 06211095 is not only fictitious, it's not even in the right format for their registration numbers. They don't offer "licences" to pharmacies. They merely approve or disapprove of existing pharmacies. False: Claim of "BBB" approval Though the link is displayed, there is no such approval from the Better Business Bureau. Their comment: Based on BBB files, this company has an unsatisfactory record with the Bureau due to its failure to discontinue the use of the BBB's federally registered trademark when demands have been made to do so. False: Claims to have "Pharmacy Checker" approval They have copied the image for Pharmacy Checker, but that organisation does not approve them. In fact, they specifically list them among the rogue pharmacies - From PharmacyChecker's Rogue pharmacy list Rogue companies and websites often publish the following names to fool customers about who they are: '' * Authentic Steroids * Canadian Family Pharmacy * Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy * Canadian Online Pharmacy * '''Canadian Pharmacy' * Men's Health Pharmacy * Online Pharmacy * Pharmacy Express * Pharmaoffshore.com * Toronto Drug Store False: Claim to be Verified by Visa Contacting Visa regarding this misuse of their branding, we received a reply implying that they have no control over how third party websites use their logo: ...the fact that a merchant displays the Visa logo or uses it on a Visa sales draft, does not indicate that Visa endorses the merchant, nor does it guarantee the quality of goods or services purchased from the merchant. False: Claim to be Canadian The medicines we offer are produced at several licensed facilities located in the '''USA and India'.'' A customer's experience from Canada shows that Canadian Customs will seize shipments from overseas and send them back. Reference: http://www.pharmaciesreview.com/scam-reviews/medsoffers.net.html I learned afterwards, that it was the Customs duty board that was always sending back the package... False: No such address The address 1822 Boulvar Dr., Montreal, RC B4U 5U2, Canada does not exist. No Boulvar Drive can be found on Google Maps anywhere in the world. The abbreviation for Quebec is QC, not RC. There is no zip code in Quebec or Montreal remotely like B4U 5U2. Reference: http://www.zip-codes.com/canadian/city.asp?city=MONTREAL&province=QC No Pharmacy License Canadian Pharmacy fails to display any valid license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. The "License" supposedly issued by the Province of Ontario, College of Pharmacists of Ontario, is not served from their site, as would be the case of a genuine license. It is served from the fake pharmacy website. It purportedly issues a license to "Canadian Pharmacy, 1822 Boulvar Dr., Montreal, RC B4U 5U2, Canada". The address 1822 Boulvar Dr., Montreal, RC B4U 5U2, Canada does not exist. No Boulvar Drive can be found on Google Maps anywhere in the world. The abbreviation for Quebec is QC, not RC. There is no zip code in Quebec or Montreal remotely like B4U 5U2. Thus the license is a fake, just like the pharmacy itself. The Ontario College of Pharmacists advise: "We have had a number of queries regarding a number of different links to this pharmacy. This site is not a licensed pharmacy in Ontario and the address they use does not exist. With the lack of any regulation of the internet there are a number of sites that claim to be from Ontario or Canada but the servers are located in different parts of the world. Both the Canadian and American governments are aware of the problems." Lance Miller Pharmacy Applications & Renewals t. 416-962-4861 ext. 3600 f. 416-847-8399 pharmacyapplications''@''ocpinfo''.''com www.ocpinfo.com No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. Sponsoring Registrars BIZCN.COM, INC. albertinaphedra.com (suspended) arlenamoina.com (suspended) dyanabryana.com (suspended) ernestarebe.com (suspended) fastsafegroup.com (suspended) feleciaunaumeko.com (suspended) genericrxmart.com (suspended) jemimahleanora.com (suspended) kelsimeriel.com (suspended) myherbspurchase.com (suspended) mypillsmall.com (suspended) mytabletassist.com (suspended) organictabsdeal.com (suspended) perfectdrugshop.com (suspended) roselinejillie.com (suspended) yourmedsinc.com (suspended) curingpharmmall.xyz (suspended) curingrxservice.xyz (suspended) familyhotsupply.xyz (suspended) familyrxservice.xyz (suspended) fastcuringtrade.xyz (suspended) fastfasttrade.xyz (suspended) fastpharmmall.com (suspended) fasttabletmall.xyz (suspended) goodaidprogram.xyz (suspended) goodpharmshop.xyz (suspended) goodrxpurchase.xyz (suspended) healinghotinc.xyz (suspended) herbalcaredeal.xyz (suspended) homefirstoutlet.xyz (suspended) homeherbalgroup.xyz (suspended) homehotpurchase.xyz (suspended) hotfirsteshop.xyz (suspended) hotnaturalgroup.xyz (suspended) hotsafewebmart.xyz (suspended) luckycuringshop.xyz (suspended) magicaidreward.xyz (suspended) magicdrugshop.xyz (suspended) myorganicdeal.xyz (suspended) mypillsmarket.xyz (suspended) mytabsmall.xyz (suspended) mytabsvalue.xyz (suspended) mytrustedgroup.xyz (suspended) mytrustedmarket.xyz (suspended) naturaltabsinc.xyz (suspended) newdrugservices.xyz (suspended) newdrugwebmart.xyz (suspended) newfamilyassist.xyz (suspended) newfirstsale.xyz (suspended) newherbsreward.xyz (suspended) newonlinereward.com (suspended) newrxservice.xyz (suspended) onlinetabseshop.xyz (suspended) organicsafeeshop.xyz (suspended) puretabsreward.xyz (suspended) remedialsecuredeal.xyz (suspended) safehotsupply.xyz (suspended) safepilltrade.xyz (suspended) securecaredeal.xyz (suspended) securecurativeeshop.xyz (suspended) smartcaregroup.xyz (suspended) smartdrugsinc.xyz (suspended) thedrugservice.xyz (suspended) themedsgroup.xyz (suspended) thepillsgroup.xyz (suspended) therxinvestment.xyz (suspended) yourmedsdeal.xyz (suspended) yoursafeeshop.xyz (suspended) ENOM, INC. beststore365day.net - expired. Previously redirects to medsoffers.net GKG.NET, INC. canadianrxmedsonline.com medsoffers.net prosales24x7.com Key-Systems GmbH iantheelonore.eu (suspended) nevsachiquia.eu (suspended) abbemilzie.eu (suspended) adriaenslil.eu (suspended) alisamarian.eu (suspended) alisilenetybi.be (suspended) almetazonnya.be (suspended) almireconstantine.be (suspended) alycegavrielle.eu (suspended) analisetandy.eu (suspended) antoinettejennifer.eu (suspended) antoniabarbey.be (suspended) ariellechrystel.eu (suspended) ariellorashela.eu (suspended) aubrettemariellen.eu (suspended) avivaannadiana.eu (suspended) berthemonique.be (suspended) betteannemariquilla.be (suspended) bettyecarla.eu (suspended) beverieevey.eu (suspended) britneydarelle.eu (suspended) cairistionatrish.be (suspended) candicecristionna.be (suspended) carlottadelphinia.be (suspended) catherinashiagigi.eu (suspended) celemariya.eu (suspended) chlorisruthy.eu (suspended) christalleadena.nl (suspended) christenmina.eu (suspended) christiernakirby.eu (suspended) cilkaadele.eu (suspended) claritachristyna.nl (suspended) claudettabrit.eu (suspended) claudinemarti.eu (suspended) clementinadelinda.be (suspended) clorisjuliana.be (suspended) collettecody.eu (suspended) constantinaavie.eu (suspended) coralieilse.nl (suspended) daiseyerminia.eu (suspended) danellahelena.eu (suspended) danyacathyleen.nl (suspended) darleenemma.eu (suspended) deanatillie.eu (suspended) demetrahyacinthie.eu (suspended) desirihanny.eu (suspended) dixjocelyn.eu (suspended) dustyninnetta.nl (suspended) dyanarleyne.eu (suspended) dyannenola.eu (suspended) edytheauriaraye.eu (suspended) eleanorealena.be (suspended) emelineclari.eu (suspended) erdawenona.eu (suspended) ernestineodella.eu (suspended) estagunilla.eu (suspended) estelletammy.nl (suspended) estellmaighdiln.eu (suspended) eveydomini.be (suspended) fernandafredahedy.eu (suspended) feyisabelle.nl (suspended) frannirobby.eu (suspended) genericmedstrade.eu (suspended) georgianneondrea.eu (suspended) gertrudetandy.eu (suspended) giacintaphaidra.eu (suspended) graciekalina.eu (suspended) gwynnerobinetta.be (suspended) hailykellina.eu (suspended) halettegipsy.nl (suspended) harmoniamichaelina.eu (suspended) heidavickie.eu (suspended) hilliaryfayebony.eu (suspended) hothealthshop.eu (suspended) imogeneirena.eu (suspended) jodiedorrie.eu (suspended) johnnagenni.nl (suspended) joycelindidi.eu (suspended) justinamaiarora.eu (suspended) karalynnfreddie.be (suspended) karilmalina.eu (suspended) kataestrella.eu (suspended) katieglenn.eu (suspended) kattieursa.eu (suspended) kissiahhannyarly.eu (suspended) krystleilise.be (suspended) lauraleeardeen.eu (suspended) lissiekelsey.eu (suspended) lizalynette.be (suspended) lorenzaothelia.eu (suspended) lucinasuki.be (suspended) lynseymeredith.eu (suspended) maddalenapearla.nl (suspended) mallorycalida.eu (suspended) marcellapauline.eu (suspended) margerypansie.nl (suspended) margotmaurise.nl (suspended) marideldienajoya.be (suspended) marieannmeadejana.be (suspended) marketajemima.nl (suspended) maureenecal.eu (suspended) melodievivianne.eu (suspended) merlinacassaundra.be (suspended) michaelinacandace.eu (suspended) milkarosabel.nl (suspended) millicentlise.eu (suspended) miriamfelisha.eu (suspended) natividadelwira.eu (suspended) natividadhappy.be (suspended) nedajanean.eu (suspended) nestalesyanoni.eu (suspended) nikkiemorgan.eu (suspended) nonnahjillian.eu (suspended) normaolaelise.eu (suspended) olympieede.eu (suspended) pamelayetta.be (suspended) pammywendy.eu (suspended) patriciaanya.eu (suspended) philomenabertie.eu (suspended) rachaelmaude.be (suspended) randiminni.eu (suspended) raphaelafifine.be (suspended) rayeraphaela.be (suspended) rianecoletta.eu (suspended) robinettelletorey.nl (suspended) rosemarielorne.nl (suspended) ruthidorie.eu (suspended) salaidhdeclary.eu (suspended) salliebillyeira.nl (suspended) sapphirarana.be (suspended) sariadelind.eu (suspended) savinadarlene.eu (suspended) selarhiamon.eu (suspended) selestinaelna.eu (suspended) shalnemaudpatti.be (suspended) simonalanna.eu (suspended) smartpillelement.eu (suspended) sonyaaurel.eu (suspended) stormiedreddy.be (suspended) susiejodie.eu (suspended) tamikonorryviv.eu (suspended) tamminonie.be (suspended) teribobine.nl (suspended) tessylottie.be (suspended) tineruthie.eu (suspended) veradislanie.eu (suspended) veronikadenna.eu (suspended) viviannedevinne.eu (suspended) wendymehetabel.eu (suspended) yelenasibylla.eu (suspended) yovonndaphedra.be (suspended) zsazsacherlyn.nl (suspended) NETLYNX, INC. familyhealthquality.in (suspended) newherbseshop.in (suspended) R01-RU albinademeter.ru (suspended) alicacallida.ru almiraarlene.ru alydaannkrista.ru amberjanis.ru angyarline.ru annemariecamille.ru antheaavislin.ru ardithamandy.ru arielarosaline.ru avietatiana.ru bambyzenia.su bathshebakarrie.ru bertiopalina.ru bestmedselement.ru bestpharmelement.su birdiekarissa.ru (suspended) birgittadanyelle.su blondelleevvy.ru (suspended) blondieolwen.ru brandicekelila.ru breanneclarissa.ru brendatalia.ru brenelyseviki.ru bridgetrozella.ru (suspended) brigitshea.ru calidaermengarde.ru callipenelopa.ru capricequinn.ru carilmartica.ru carlottadulsea.su catlainastevena.su chelsyjudith.ru cherekakalina.ru chiquiarae.ru christabellaorella.ru christanjaneta.ru chrystalnannette.ru conchitaclementina.ru corditerza.ru corimicaela.ru courtneyelbertine.ru cynthiabambi.su daceydyanna.ru darseykoral.ru (suspended) dinaaurora.ru dixkatrina.ru dulciafreida.ru edytheelsinore.ru elbertinadesirae.su elmiraandreana.ru ernestinetanhya.ru evangelinalorettalorna.ru excellentrxmart.su (suspended) familydrugsupply.ru (suspended) familymedseshop.ru fastbestvalue.ru (suspended) faydrarosesabra.ru felicdadjanela.ru felizagustara.ru fifineodelealfi.ru firstherbwebmart.su (suspended) firsthotassist.su (suspended) firstmedsgroup.su firstpillsgroup.su (suspended) fleurettebridgette.ru florrydreddy.ru frannijasmina.ru frederickatresa.ru genericcaremall.ru genericfastgroup.su geraldineroanna.ru gertiejody.ru globalherbsgroup.ru globalpillsupply.su (suspended) globalsafegroup.ru (suspended) glorianevivianne.ru goodcarereward.ru (suspended) goodgenericmall.su (suspended) goodpillscompany.su (suspended) goodpillsreward.su goodpillsstore.su (suspended) gustienessa.su gwennethjessika.ru hailyjourdan.ru harmonienike.ru hazelhenrie.ru hedwigagloryadey.ru helgakoovickie.ru herbaltabseshop.ru (suspended) homesecureassist.su (suspended) hometrustedgroup.ru (suspended) hotglobalquality.su (suspended) hotnaturalreward.ru (suspended) hotnaturalreward.su (suspended) hotpillvalue.ru hottrustedoutlet.ru iritaviola.ru isabellesiouxie.ru isadoramarjpiper.ru jackquelinebrandais.ru jacquelynbobbye.ru jacquetteaeriell.ru janalainey.ru janeczkaashlan.su jonijanessa.ru josefinalinn.ru julianeestella.ru (suspended) justinnkay.ru kalindadebora.ru kamekovale.ru kamillahyovonnda.ru karlottaanissa.su kathjasmine.su kayceebrianne.ru kayleebrear.ru kayleytrudey.ru kellsieemmalee.ru kellyjamie.ru kessiahilka.ru kessiahmargie.ru kirbeerozanne.ru konstanceaddarania.ru korefreddy.ru larinesacha.su lilyregina.ru lorettalornaelvera.ru luckyaidreward.su luckymedsgroup.ru marcileappolonia.ru mareahcarmela.su marietteharriott.ru marleenphil.ru marylmuriel.su mashafrank.su mattyhillary.ru maureenealie.ru maurinenicoline.ru mauriziaterrijo.ru mechellefancy.su medicaldrugmall.su medicaldrugsmall.su (suspended) medicativeaidinc.ru (suspended) mehetabeljyoti.ru merciebecca.ru merledaniela.ru minnacristine.ru minnahollie.ru mybiologicalshop.su (suspended) mycurativesupply.su (suspended) myglobalelement.su (suspended) myglobalshop.ru (suspended) mysecurecompany.su (suspended) naturaldrugmall.ru (suspended nettiestacey.ru newprivatemall.ru newrxelement.su (suspended newsafesale.ru (suspended noelleemiline.su odellaserene.su ofeliastefania.ru oneidaerminie.ru onlineaidsupply.ru onlinefastvalue.su (suspended) onlinepharmtrade.ru (suspended) onlinesafegroup.su (suspended) onlinesafeoutlet.ru (suspended) pansiecodie.ru paulettemil.su pegeenshellie.ru perrykrystal.ru petronillaasia.ru pietraclaudine.ru privatepillsmart.ru pureaidinc.ru (suspended) purerxinc.ru (suspended) rachelseline.ru rebeccareine.ru (suspended) remedialsafemall.su reynamerci.ru rianepeggy.ru rivaleeivonne.ru robbynbess.ru ronaldatina.ru rosettavilma.ru roxannagiulietta.ru safefastprogram.ru (suspended) safeherbsprogram.su (suspended) safesafequality.ru saudralaney.ru savinabendite.ru shandyshelagh.ru shelliepippa.ru simonettekinna.ru smartcareprogram.ru (suspended) smartrxcompany.su (suspended) steffiariana.ru suzielurlene.ru tereselauri.su thefastservice.su (suspended) therineedna.ru thomasinanallise.ru toinettebibitalya.ru tressamarge.ru trusteddrugvalue.su valeriemelitta.ru vevaynonnah.ru vickiemalissa.ru winonahrochelle.su winonasherye.ru yourdrugreward.ru (suspended) yourherbaloutlet.ru yourhotassist.ru (suspended) yournaturaltrade.ru (suspended) PDR Ltd adornemadelin.click (suspended) agnolaeden.link (suspended) almeriaadelina.link (suspended) aloisiadede.click (suspended) alysiachristean.click (suspended) alysiateresina.link (suspended) anabellacolene.link (suspended) anastasietamera.click (suspended) andeepearle.click (suspended) anestassiakali.link (suspended) angelikashannah.link (suspended) annisglenda.link (suspended) ardathsunshine.click (suspended) ardiswilow.link (suspended) ardysflossie.link (suspended) audreyiormina.link (suspended) audyalleen.link (suspended) aundreamaribeth.click (suspended) aurajoanna.click (suspended) aurilialind.link (suspended) bathshebacheri.link (suspended) berryjody.link (suspended) berthabarbie.click (suspended) bertinecahra.click (suspended) brandieardella.click (suspended) breannekimberlyn.link (suspended) briettameris.link (suspended) brittanjillana.link (suspended) camicarleen.click (suspended) carlitacarmelina.link (suspended) carlyechristalle.link (suspended) carlynnebreena.click (suspended) carmelinadyan.link (suspended) carolynnelsy.click (suspended) carrollroanna.click (suspended) casietiphanie.click (suspended) cassandrawindy.click (suspended) cathyleenjohnath.click (suspended) catiberni.link (suspended) cherialbina.click (suspended) cherrygiulietta.link (suspended) christeannicolea.link (suspended) cieldenice.link (suspended) cindikalli.link (suspended) claudineadriena.click (suspended) cloedoralin.link (suspended) consuelacorrie.click (suspended) cordymelinda.link (suspended) cynthieselia.click (suspended) daniellegabrielle.click (suspended) darseynorean.click (suspended) debbijacquetta.link (suspended) deborannmaria.click (suspended) deloriasile.click (suspended) denisedotti.link (suspended) dierdredonelle.link (suspended) diondarelle.link (suspended) doejocelin.click (suspended) donielleeran.click (suspended) dorreeyevette.link (suspended) dorthydelcine.link (suspended) dosiceleste.link (suspended) dottigracie.link (suspended) drualexina.click (suspended) druciebrynna.click (suspended) dyanacristie.link (suspended) edythhildegarde.link (suspended) ekaterinawalliw.link (suspended) elfridabettina.link (suspended) elianoracatherin.click (suspended) elinorevanda.click (suspended) ellynmarnia.click (suspended) elseyulrica.click (suspended) estrellitaanthiathia.link (suspended) eulalieblondell.link (suspended) feneliaengracia.link (suspended) fiannraynell.click (suspended) genemuffin.click (suspended) ginellelettie.link (suspended) gizelaelvera.click (suspended) haleighashley.click (suspended) haleighauroora.link (suspended) haleighgisela.link (suspended) hedikora.click (suspended) hettigeralda.click (suspended) idaliaaleda.link (suspended) isadoraalfi.click (suspended) iseabalrhianna.click (suspended) jacquenetteestella.click (suspended) janeensashenka.link (suspended) janetterikki.click (suspended) jodieheidie.click (suspended) joellymichaela.link (suspended) johnathmaryl.link (suspended) kalimartelle.link (suspended) karlottehillary.link (suspended) katharyndelinda.link (suspended) kathymicky.click (suspended) katushalaurella.link (suspended) ladonnaagneta.link (suspended) laurainealexia.click (suspended) laurelannissa.click (suspended) laurynmyrtia.link (suspended) leandravikky.click (suspended) leannlinea.link (suspended) leshiamaria.link (suspended) lettievilma.link (suspended) lindyleda.click (suspended) linettebuffy.link (suspended) lisettadoralyn.click (suspended) lissykylie.click (suspended) livvyshaylynn.link (suspended) lornamolly.link (suspended) lorrymellie.click (suspended) lottehadria.click (suspended) lottiecissiee.link (suspended) lurleenjannel.click (suspended) lurlinebryana.click (suspended) lusabrittne.link (suspended) lyndeabbye.link (suspended) maddisharity.click (suspended) madgechristen.link (suspended) mahalasianna.link (suspended) manonclare.click (suspended) margoevangelia.link (suspended) mariannedallas.click (suspended) marisalys.link (suspended) marylynnemelisenda.click (suspended) mattieclemence.click (suspended) maurisestaci.link (suspended) meggigwendolin.click (suspended) melicentansley.link (suspended) meridithmeagan.click (suspended) merisgavrielle.click (suspended) merriliamalie.link (suspended) minnaminniegratia.click (suspended) myrlelana.click (suspended) natalaurette.click (suspended) newhealthdeal.link (suspended) nikkieyvette.click (suspended) nissaalleen.link (suspended) olivettenan.click (suspended) opalinaliliane.link (suspended) oralladavine.link (suspended) oreleeyolanda.link (suspended) pammydonni.link (suspended) periaflossi.link (suspended) reebacheryl.click (suspended) reebajoellyn.link (suspended) robbyorel.click (suspended) robyneleanor.click (suspended) romyfidelity.link (suspended) rosamundcamilla.click (suspended) ruthanneannis.click (suspended) shainabobbi.click (suspended) shaunajobyna.link (suspended) shellietherese.link (suspended) shereeinessa.link (suspended) sibyldacia.link (suspended) sosannaclarine.click (suspended) tandygerty.link (suspended) tanikrystalle.click (suspended) tashaarlana.link (suspended) tessiginny.click (suspended) therineperia.link (suspended) tiphaniehilda.link (suspended) tobyecharlene.click (suspended) tonialorry.click (suspended) valeryevaleen.link (suspended) vanessaannetta.link (suspended) vedatatiana.click (suspended) venitadorris.link (suspended) verinarianon.link (suspended) vitanertie.link (suspended) vitoriaailis.click (suspended) vivapeggy.click (suspended) walliealmire.link (suspended) walliwraychel.click (suspended) windyanderea.click (suspended) yoursafesale.click (suspended) zariamartelle.click (suspended) zelmachristine.link (suspended) zitellabeverlee.link (suspended) TUCOWS DOMAINS INC. anthiapolly.com (suspended) candrasean.com (suspended) carrollninnetta.com (suspended) julinacordelie.com (suspended) kendradorry.com (suspended) livcherri.com (suspended) rebeckakakalina.com (suspended) securerxquality.com (suspended) sheelagherinn.com (suspended) velvetguillemette.com (suspended) yettabeatrice.com (suspended) babbhanalisa.com (suspended) bernicetiffie.com (suspended) bessytalya.com (suspended) bobbywilli.com (suspended) calleykaty.com (suspended) cynthiesiobhan.com (suspended) dioneamye.com (suspended) ernestabetta.com (suspended) fastaidstore.com (suspended) firstpillsshop.com (suspended) firstpillstore.com (suspended) gerritarynkip.com (suspended) goodfastquality.com (suspended) goodhotcompany.com (suspended) goodhotgroup.com (suspended) herbalmedsgroup.com (suspended) hotremedyeshop.com (suspended) jeniferfedora.com (suspended) jorryjacqui.com (suspended) leanoramarjorie.com (suspended) martijobey.com (suspended) newdrugvalue.com (suspended) noreenaddia.com (suspended) onlinesmartmall.com (suspended) privatedrugshop.com (suspended) purewelnessmart.com (suspended) raychellynnet.com (suspended) rebekahkare.com (suspended) safepillsreward.com (suspended) sarajanehanny.com (suspended) tedilauraine.com (suspended) tommyelise.com (suspended) valerylivvy.com (suspended) xavieragale.com (suspended) yoshiflorentia.com (suspended) How to Report this fraud Related spam operations See: Bulker.biz and EvaPharmacy Category:Well-known Spam Category:Bulkerbiz Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam